


Voicemail

by eyes0ny0u



Series: Drabbles [9]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 17:05:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6478666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyes0ny0u/pseuds/eyes0ny0u





	Voicemail

_1 Voicemail_

The notification flashed across the screen of Jinki's mobile. Without much thought he thumbed the speed dial not bothering to check who it was from.

“Hey, it's me."

Jinki froze in his tracks, halting the rest of the boys in theirs.

"Hyung!" one of them complained. Jinki took a step aside and motioned them forward as he hurriedly replayed the message.

"Hey it's me," the voice greeted again. Jinki's chest squeezed, remembering it's been five months since he heard it.

"Uhmm... I don't really know how to put this, but keep in mind that I don't expect or need anything from you. In fact treat this a 'for your information only - no action required' matter," her rambling finished in a nervous giggle. "I - I just think this is the right thing to do."

Jinki heard a deep breath over the silence.

"Impregnantitsyoursandimkeepingit."

Jinki paled.

"Onew, c'mon," one of the managers called to him.

The message ended while Jinki went through security. In fact he was unsure how he got on the plane next to Kibum, who was looking at him with a worried look.

"What?" he asked.

"You tell me," said the younger man. "You've been staring at your phone for 10 minutes now. Bad news?"

Jinki could feel hysterical laughter bubbling up. Bad news? In the real world this was an amazing joyous news. In their world; this was the fucking apocalypse.

Jinki accessed his voicemail again ignoring Kibum's curious look. He listened from the beginning and braced himself for the bomb to drop again.

"I'm pregnant. It's yours and I'm keeping it," she said calmly. "Again, I don't expect or need anything from you."

 _What the hell does that mean? Why tell me at all?_  Jinki raged quietly.

"In fact, I don't expect or need you to return this message. I just thought you should know," she said. "Anyways, I wish you all the best, Jinki. And... be happy."

The message ended, leaving a deafening silence.

Jinki's thumb hovered over the caller ID. Ironic how the simplest motion of tapping could change his life.

Or he could not call back.

Jinki looked around the SHINee entourage. They were in the middle of their promotions for their 6th full album. His solo album did very well in the charts and the sales 3 months prior and everyone has been telling him, he was going to get more than a popularity award at the end of the year.

He watched Minho and Taemin tease Jonghyun and Key rolled his eyes at the silliness.

Could he, in good conscience, ruin this good thing they had going? All of them worked too hard and too long for their careers as SHINee to end in the shadows of a scandal.

But would he be able to live with himself if he abandoned his child and the woman he still loved? Could he subject them to public censure?

Was _he_  willing to subject himself to the lynching that was sure to ensue?

"Sorry, could you fasten your seat belt and turn your phone off or put it on airplane mode?" the flight attendant asked Jinki. Jinki blindly followed her instructions, still dazed and confused, as the plane taxied down the runway...

 


End file.
